Changement de Plans
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Change of Plans" de manycolouredeyes : Mamori Anezaki avait toujours su ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un certain démon aux cheveux blonds. HiruMamo Oneshot


_Auteur : manycoloredeyes (fate-star)_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Changement de plans

* * *

Mamori Anezaki avait toujours su ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie. Elle cartonnerait à ses examens, elle se tiendrait loin des ennuis, décrocherait son diplôme universitaire et enfin travaillerait comme professeur de maternelle. Peut-être en chemin rencontrera-t-elle un mec et qui sait, fondera-t-elle une famille avec lui. Ça avait l'air assez simple non ?

Mais la vie n'est jamais aussi simple et Mamori le découvrit assez tôt.

Elle rencontra effectivement un mec qui mit sa vie sans dessus dessous et, aveuglée par ses instincts protecteurs vis-à-vis de Sena, sera déterminée à tout faire pour parler d'égale à égale avec l'enfant de démon qui avait pour nom Youichi Hiruma. Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait, elle y était déjà jusqu'aux genoux et tous ses plans qu'elle avait si soigneusement planifiés avaient déraillés comme pas possible.

*Ce n'est que le lycée*, s'était-elle dit un jour pour se réconforter alors qu'elle préparait l'entraînement des Devil Bats sur papier. *Quand j'irai à l'université je me concentrerai sur mes rêves*

Effectivement ça la réconforta tandis qu'elle se démenait, étant la manager de l'équipe de Football Américain de l'école, ne sachant pas qu'elle s'enfonçait plus encore. Sous peu, une paire d'yeux verts hantaient ses nuits et occupaient son cœur. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas bien sûr jusqu'à ce que la date de fin d'étude arrive et qu'elle doive aller à l'université sans lui.

Jusque là elle avait permise au démon de tenir son cœur pour que la pensée d'en être séparée lui fasse mal. Quand elle tint mot à ses amies, eux aussi ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, déclarant que ça devait plutôt être la force de l'habitude et que dans quelques mois elle ne s'en souviendrait plus. Mais Mamori n'y croyait pas.

L'instant d'après elle avait décidé d'entrer à Saikyoudai même si ça n'avait jamais été son premier choix en terme d'université et une fois de plus elle entra dans l'équipe de Football Américain en tant que manager. Dès lors, elle découvrait que son amour pour ce sport était authentique ainsi que ses sentiments pour un certain quarterback à la gâchette facile.

Après quatre ans de dur labeur et de pleurs, Mamori Anezaki était diplômée et entrait enfin dans le monde du travail. Elle était désormais une professeur certifiée et avait déjà sécurisé une place dans une maternelle du coin. Quand on lui demandait si c'était bon de juste laisser le Football Américain derrière elle, elle disait qu'il était temps de revenir à la réalité et qu'elle avait assez entendu parler de ce sport pour le restant de ses jours.

Elle mentait évidemment.

Parce qu'un mois plus tard elle se trouvait au travail à gribouiller des formations sur ses feuilles et à apprendre le Football Américain aux enfants dès qu'elle avait une minute. Elle essayait de se refréner avant de s'attirer des ennuis mais ses tentatives étaient vaines.

Trois mois plus tard, elle reçu un appel des States. une offre pour devenir la manager d'une équipe de foot montante. Elle refusa dès le départ. Ces jours étaient loin et elle avait enfin atteint ses rêves. Vraiment ?

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se fit rudement kidnappée en allant au travail et mise sur le premier avion à destination des USA qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Quelqu'un tirait les ficelles. Et le sentiment qu'elle essayait vainement d'oublier depuis la moitié d'une année refaisait surface.

Elle le vit à la minute où elle posa le pied dans l'aéroport.

"Content de voir que tu nous ais rejoins, fichue manager," caqueta-t-il gaiement et elle laissa échapper un soupir.

"Il t'en a fallu du temps pour venir me chercher."

Mamori ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire et se jeta dans ses bras en réalisant finalement que les rêves peuvent changer et même si elle adore éduquer les enfants elle préférait désormais planifier des stratégies et être aux côtés d'un certain démon blond.


End file.
